underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Carolyn Hill
Carolyn Hill was a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. Carolyn and her family were passing through Chester's Mill when they got trapped under the Dome. Before the Dome Carolyn and her partner Alice Calvert lived in Los Angles, where she practiced law. She is is a workaholic. Carolyn and Alice had trouble raising Alice's biological 16-year-old daughter Norrie, who appeared to have behavioral issues. On the day the dome came down, they were taking her to a reformatory summer camp for girls to help manage her issues. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Carolyn and her her family were passing through Chester's Mill when the Dome appeared. They disregard Big Jim's radio warning about the Dome, and continue to drive toward the dome edge, until a transport truck crashes in front of them crushed into the dome, leading them to stop. Moments later, their daughter Norrie begins to have a seizure and collapses, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Thinking its an epileptic seizure, they decide to head back into town, bringing Norrie to the Sweetbriar Rose, where she could eat and rest. "The Fire" Carolyn and her family are staying in the spare room at Sweetbriar Rose. When the fire breaks out in Duke's house, they help with the bucket brigade to put out the fire. During the event, Carolyn and Alice take note of how well the town worked together and while back in Los Angeles they didn't even know their neighbor's names. "Manhunt" Carolyn get worried after Norrie sneaks off to attend a bonfire with some of the local teenagers. Afraid that she may have had another seizure, begins to look for her. Carolyn asks Rodger and Ollie if they have seen her daughter, but doesn't get any answers and is just heckled by them about how two women had a daughter. Before things can escalate, Rose Twitchell steps in. Eventually Carolyn finds Norrie at Joe McAlister's house. Moments after Joe and Norrie touched, they both collapsed into seizures, saying the same thing as Norrie did before. Carolyn sends Ben to get help. "Outbreak" Carolyn and Alice brought the pair to the hospital, where they discovered that the hospital was understaffed, and would be unable to run many of the tests that Alice requested. Alice decided to run the tests herself, but was eventually called away to attend to other patients, as she was one of the few people remaining in town with medical training. As the day went on, Carolyn began to worry about Alice working too hard, and not regulating her insulin properly. After the meningitis crisis was contained and resolved, Carolyn attempted to steal several insulin doses from the hospital, but was caught by Alice. Carolyn expressed her fear that the Dome would last forever, but Alice returned the medicine. "Blue on Blue" During Visitor's Day, Norrie was approached by her biological father, Michael Calvert. Alice and Carolyn arrived, and Norrie ran away after berating them for lying to her by keeping her father's identity from her. When it was discovered that the military planned to launch a missile at the Dome, the town evacuated into the tunnels beneath the city. Alice and Carolyn panicked as time went on and Norrie and Joe had not arrived. They planned to go out to search for them, but are stopped by two deputies, Carter Thibodeau and Dell. "The Endless Thirst" The Dome remained intact after the detonation of the missile, and Alice and Carolyn reunited with Norrie and Joe. Shortly after, Alice became delirious, having missed so many insulin injections. She stepped onto a road and was nearly killed by a truck, which veered off and hit the water tower. Alice was taken to the hospital, where Nurse Adams revealed that there was no insulin left: many diabetics lived in Chester's Mill, and a large supply of it was taken and destroyed by Lester Coggins during the meningitis outbreak. Norrie, determined not to let her mother die, stole the hospital records of the diabetic patients, and set out to find insulin for her mother. She returned with some, saving her mother.Carolyn and her family returned to Joe's house. "Imperfect Circles" The next day, Julia Shumway and Barbie brought Julia's pregnant neighbor, Harriet, who was going into labor. Alice helped coach Barbie through the delivery after Alice felt too unwell to deliver the baby herself. Shortly after the birth of the baby, named after Alice by Harriet, Alice had a heart attack. She died shortly after, with Carolyn and Norrie at her side. "Exigent Circumstances" Carolyn was among the crowd at the Sweetbriar when Big Jim was making his announcement. Carolyn left and found Norrie, Joe, and Angie at the the McAlister's barn. They explained to her what The Egg was and she encourage them to hide it from Big Jim. When Big Jim and his forces arrived at the barn, Carolyn did her best to hold them off, but they seized her. Joe and Norrie rushed in and were captured as well. Big Jim let Carolyn go and took Joe and Norrie to jail. Carolyn was waiting for Joe and Norrie to be released and led them out of the police station. They went to Ben Drake's house where they saw the cacoon inside the mini dome surrounding the egg begin to hatch. "Curtains" The cocoon finished hatching into a monarch butterfly. Carolyn tried to calm down Linda, who arrived at the house while the cocoon is hatching. As the butterfly tried escape the mini-dome, it left black black spots that were also appearing on the dome. The black spots engulfed the mini dome and the dome in darkness. Carolyn continued to try and get Linda to understand, but Linda touched the dome and was thrown against the wall. Carolyn checked on Linda and confirmed that she was fine. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" The Dome which become magnetized, causing Carolyn to pass out at her home, where she was found by Joe, Norrie, and Angie. With Barbie and Rebecca Pine's help, they got Carolyn out before the house collapsed. Later, Big Jim who was trying to gain the townspeople's trust back invited Carolyn and Norrie to stay at his house. She accepted and thanked Big Jim for the offer, telling Norrie to "keep her friends close, and her enemies close". "Reconciliation" Carolyn is first seen at the diner where she is places as Big Jim's lawyer by Julia. She is later seen with the rest of the town and witnesses Phil shoot and kill Wendell. Carolyn then helps out with the food gathering at the fire station and after it explodes, she helps several people out of the burning building. Carolyn is later held hostage by Phil Bushey and two guys helping him. She was rescued by Barbie and later joins the town at the Sweetbriar for some food. "Go Now" Carolyn arrives at the school to help fill up the buses. She gets in a small fight with her daughter, Norrie, until Barbie stops them. At the woods, Carolyn is in charge of helping the town get down the tunnels safely. She's at her daughter's side when they see Melanie who says, "Follow me. We're going home." Season 3 "Move On" Carolyn and the rest of the town become trapped in cocoons in caverns under the dome, where they become trapped in a fake reality where they actually escaped the dome and went on with their lives. Carolyn talks to Norrie about her decision to break up with Joe and says that Norrie should go to the memorial, to pay respects to Norrie's mother (Alice Calvert), and to have a face to face conversation with Joe, as friends. The entire town is freed by Big Jim and Julia. "Caged" Carolyn was In charge of guarding Joe and Norrie in line when they opposed the kinship. "Breaking Point" Norris tried to get Carolyn to feel emotions to free her from Christine Price's control. At first, she reminisced about the family they had with Alice, and when that didn't work, Norrie tried to upset Carolyn by saying that they both knew she always looked at Alice as her real mom since Alice have brith to her. All Carolyn did was whistle and summon townspeople to force Norrie And Joe to help mine under ground. Big Jimmout some bombs in the tunnels, causing multiple explosions. Carolyn, Joe, and Norrie fled; and when Carolyn saw an explosion coming, she yelled for Joe and Norrie to stop just before she was blasted by the explosion and fatally wounded. A dying Carolyn pleaded for Norrie and Joe to leave glued. Norrie sobbed that she didn't mean the awful things she had said when she was trying to get her to come to her senses. Carolyn asked Joe to take care of Norrie, and Joe and Norrie left the tunnels. Appearances de:Carolyn Hill es:Carolyn Hill Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters